OC X Talon
by Nishikigoi
Summary: Selene, a young woman born into Demacian nobility, is confined by the rules of society to live out her life just like every other noble lady before her. One fateful day, Selene encounters a hooded man, Talon du Couteau, who changes how she experiences the world in the most radical of ways. As the unlikely pair grow on each other, their bond is tested time and time again.
1. Prologue

Prologue - The Birth of a Legend

The babe's eyes opened shortly three days after her birth just after nightfall. She was swaddled in the fine blue cloths of Demacia that only the nobility could afford. Her mother, still exhausted from her previous ordeal, wearily cradled her child against her chest while sitting upright in a canopied bed. Nearby stood a man donned with the ceremonial garments of a priest.

"What do you suggest we name her, Father?" asked the mother of the child.

"Look at her eyes, Amelia. They are raven-black and glow with the softness of moonlight," the man paused for a second to observe the mother's expression before continuing, "Magical, wouldn't you agree? This is a clear indication from the gods that she is destined to become a mage."

"It's true that her eyes are beautiful, mesmerizing even. They remind me of the dreams that are gone and passed," agreed the woman, although a slight frown shadowed her features at the mention of magic.

The priest looked over the child once more before responding. "I believe the most suitable name for her would be Selene… for the moon that shines so brightly in the darkest of days, and guides the lost in their most desperate of times."

"Selene… it fits her perfectly. Thank you, Father," murmured the woman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Capture

Selene was a beautiful girl. She had long, silky hair that matched her eyes and rosy lips along with a nicely curved archer's bow that complimented her fair complexion perfectly. Her nose was slim and curved upwards with a feminine tilt. Her cheekbones were high enough on her face to create a slight shadow underneath them. This combination of features in addition to her mature composure resulted in a delicate, but intelligent appearance. Not only was her beauty the envy of many - Selene had been born into a powerful Demacian household that rivaled the Crownguards.

Selene's upbringing was intended to transform her into a noble lady. Regularly would she be instructed in many subjects, including etiquette, history, arts, geography, and other topics that were expected of a high-ranking aristocrat. Although she never openly stated her dissatisfaction about being taught such things, Selene secretly felt that her aptitude for learning would be better used elsewhere, specifically, the arcane.

Out of curiosity, Selene began to secretly experiment with the mana that flowed within her veins, excited to test the limits of her power. Aided by ancient, archived writings and her intuition, Selene quickly absorbed all of the knowledge available to herself. She started with simple spells, such as levitating objects and controlling inanimate objects, but quickly advanced to manipulating her mana in such a way that it could accomplish anything within the limits of her imagination. She had become, without a doubt, one of the most powerful magic wielders in the history of Runeterra.

* * *

Selene sighed. Her governess had caught her reading another book that she had stolen from Demacia's grand library. "Why can't you just leave me alone? It's not like I'm committing treason by reading this. I do everything that you ask of me, so why can you not make an exception?"

Olga, her governess, replied, "You know very well why I cannot allow this sort of thing to happen in the household. If rumors of your fascination with magic were to be made known to the public, your future would be devastated! Demacia's treatment of mages is no secret!"

Frustrated, Selene turned her back to Olga and stalked past the glass doors that led to her balcony. It was her favorite section of her grandiose bedroom. Sometimes she would lean against the marble railings of her balcony at night, bathing in the luminous moonlight while enjoying the feeling of a slightly chilling, but gentle breeze. It instilled within her a sense of contentment and liberty, something she did not experience in her routine life. However, with Olga silently staring at her back, it just didn't feel the same.

"Don't follow me. I'm going to the gardens," Selene muttered as she pushed past Olga.

"Be back for supper, or else your mother will be very worried," solemnly stated the stout woman.

After making certain that Olga was nowhere within hearing range, Selene dashed down a regularly-waxed imperial staircase, careful to not slip. She eagerly continued through a hallway and out a pair of mahogany doors, and was promptly greeted by the scent of moonflowers and blossoming fruit trees, as well as warm sunlight that filtered through the clouds above. The moonflowers Selene had chosen to care for by herself, and the result was magnificent - the flowers appeared healthy and not a blemish resided upon their petals. The milky-white color of the flower gave off a bright glow despite it being daytime.

 _The weather is so wonderful… it would truly be a shame if I returned indoors so soon._ Glancing around, Selene made the quick decision to sketch the spring landscape surrounding herself.

A few hours later, sometime just before dusk, Selene completed her sketch. If any passerby had laid eyes upon her canvas, they would have lavished praise upon her and perhaps offered a small fortune to obtain the masterpiece. While Selene's sketch was just that - a sketch - somehow the art appeared alive and vibrant. Proud but tired, Selene packed her supplies and made her way back to the estate.

Selene made it halfway down the path leading back before a pebble clattered in front of her feet.

"Who's there?!" demanded Selene. Her eyes shifted warily, watching for an unwelcome intruder. Unwilling to take any chances, Selene ignited a small flame in the palm of her right hand, careful not to let it burn too brightly lest any members of her household discover her affinity for magic. With the art supplies pinned underneath her left arm, Selene rushed home. Suddenly, a thump sounded behind her before a rough hand smothered her budding scream.

"MMPHH! ET O Uh Mm!" came a muffled protest from her mouth. Her arms had been pinned behind her back, causing the art supplies to clatter to the ground. Any option of fighting back was eliminated. Panic rose in her chest, threatening to erupt into another shriek. All Selene could think about was if she was breathing her last.

"Don't scream, pretty girl," a rich and deep male voice murmured next to her ear. From his tone alone, Selene already knew that he was grinning and enjoying the moment. Without a second of delay, a practiced blow to her mandible rendered her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Introduction

Talon secured the young woman over his shoulder as he made his escape. He skillfully vaulted over every obstacle in his path, unhindered by the extra weight. Once he made it past the outskirts of the estate and into a nearby forest, Talon set her down so he could examine the precious cargo he had been enlisted to deliver.

 _She's a beauty, I'll give her that, although why Swain wants her…_

Swain had never been one to want women, and the maiden he had been sent out to capture did not appear to have any value other than her birth status. Talon remembered the object that Selene had dropped out of surprise. Out of habit, he had stuffed it into his brown, leather rucksack to erase any evidence of his crime. Taking it out, Talon saw that it was an amazing piece of artwork. "And talent, I suppose." he mused aloud. Still puzzled, Talon set out to bind Selene's limbs to a nearby tree before he went out to collect firewood. It would be a three-day journey to return to Noxus.

* * *

Selene woke with a start. The crackle of a nearby fire alarmed her - her bedroom didn't have a hearth. As she opened her eyes, Selene was frightened to discover that her deduction had been accurate. Not only was she not in her home, but she also recalled the events that had taken place before her current state. She took in her surroundings. She had been bound to a sturdy tree, which was one of many in a dense forest. Directly across from her were a pair of daggers placed carefully against a stump. The man who had knocked her out was nowhere to be seen. The opportunity to escape presented itself to her.

Selene manipulated the rope that bound her wrists to the tree until it released her. While she was untying the knot around her legs, the same voice that she had heard just before she blacked out spoke from behind her, "And where do you think you're going? You didn't really think that I would leave you unattended, did you?"

She froze. Her heart was beating so fast that she was surprised she could hear anything else at all. Never had she ever found herself in the position she was in now - no matter how great her abilities were, Selene was lacking in experience. She had only ever tested her powers on inanimate objects.

"Cat got your tongue?" chuckled the hooded figure.

Selene pivoted around to face her captor. "N- No," she drew herself up to her full height in hopes of appearing more intimidating. "Let me go this instant and I won't tell anybody about what you did. It stays between us, I promise."

"Do you really think I'd let you go so easily? HA! I came here on the orders of someone else. Even if I wanted to let you go, I still have to watch out for my own head."

Selene backed up slowly towards the daggers while facing the man. She was ready to shield herself in case the man attempted to harm her. Talon noticed her movements and narrowed his eyes. If his hood had not covered his face, a grin of amusement would have been apparent. In one fluid motion, Talon leapt from his position until he was a few inches away from Selene. His bladed arm came crashing down swiftly towards Selene's neck. Selene's eyes widened. Her reflexes caused her to release her shield just before the blade made contact with her skin.

Now it was Talon's turn to be surprised. The young woman before him was cowering at his feet, but his attention was drawn to the soft light that enveloped her and halted the descent of his arm. He hadn't intended to harm her - he was only trying to scare her to make the journey that followed easier. After a few moments of speechlessness, Talon recovered.

"I see… you're no ordinary woman… hmph," He spoke.

With a wicked smirk on his face, Talon sheathed his blade and slammed his arms on either side of the young woman, effectively pinning her against the tree behind her. "We'll be having a lot of fun, I guarantee it."

Selene swallowed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Ambush

Selene could feel the heat radiating off of the dangerous figure beside her. Her skin prickled with fear as she strained to move her neck as far away from him as possible. At this intimate distance, Selene could make out Talon's features. He had short black hair that framed his forehead and a matching pair of dark eyes. Combined with his defined bone structure, he was boyishly handsome.

"Who are you?" hoarsely whispered Selene as a cold sweat formed on her hands.

"I'll answer that question only if you tell me your name."

"Fine. My name…" she hesitated, pondering the consequences, before continuing, "Is Selene."

"It's my pleasure to have the opportunity to meet you, Selene," Talon breathed into her ear.

 _Bastard… you were the one who put me in this situation in the first place!_ She glared at him.

After a slight pause, he continued. "Talon du Couteau," his expression became serious. He was carefully gauging her reaction.

Selene gasped out of shock. "TALON OF THE KNIVES!?" She felt like collapsing. For a moment, her head felt dizzy and light. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

Her only reply was a nearly imperceptible widening of Talon's smirk.

Suddenly, Talon pulled away from Selene. The absence of his body heat made Selene more aware than ever of the chilly night air. She felt a shudder crawl through her body. Talon noted her goosebumps with an observant eye and rummaged through his rucksack.

"Here, wear this if you're cold," he tossed a black wool cloak over to her.

Selene stared at Talon with furrowed brows.

Noticing her expression, Talon explained, "I was ordered to capture you and bring you back in good health, not torture you. Relax, you'll be unharmed as long as you don't try to run off," Talon answered nonchalantly. Talon moved to lean against a tree. In a few moments he had become eerily still with his eyes fixated on the flames before him.

Selene carefully settled herself as comfortably as she could on the ground, making sure to create as much distance as possible from Talon without arousing his attention. She watched Talon curiously, but was scared to disturb the stillness of the atmosphere. _He's not… who I thought he would be… at least not yet._ As perilous as her situation was, though, Selene soon found her eyelids drooping and her head nodding. The warmth of the campfire and the events that had taken place mentally fatigued her until she was no longer able to remain awake. _If he… does anything to me… I'll deal with it… tomorrow…_

* * *

Talon's mind was clouded with troubled thoughts. A few months ago, his adoptive father, Marcus Du Couteau, had disappeared whilst on a mission for Noxus. He hoped against the worst. _Swain… tch. I'm only doing this for you so that I can squeeze some answers out of you. If you truly have harmed Marcus in any way, Kat and I WILL make sure you never see the light of day again._

He broke free of his thoughts to check on Selene. She had curled up into the cloak he had tossed at her and was using it as a pillow and blanket. _Fool. How can you rest so peacefully next to a man of my reputation?_ His face softened slightly at her relaxed face. _She won't last long in Noxus… She's too innocent, too trusting, too naive._

As he was gazing at her resting figure, a rustling noise not too far away disturbed the sounds of nightlife. Everything went silent except for the steady crackling of the fire. He quickly extinguished the fire. The campsite was pitch-black except for the slivers of moonbeams that peeked through the treetops. Talon stealthily climbed up the nearest tree to obtain a height advantage and to conceal his presence. He waited, ready for an intruder.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Deeper into the forest

Talon closed his eyes. As there was little light, he would have to rely on his hearing to ambush his next victim. The slow, deliberate shuffle of footsteps indicated that the intruder was trying to remain undetected. _Easy target._ Patiently, he waited. _Three… two… one… DIVE!_

With a calculated leap from the tree, Talon landed on top of a warm body. The two tussled in the dense foliage, branches tearing at their clothing and thorns inflicting small cuts wherever skin made contact. Talon managed to wrangle the struggling body until it was underneath him and readied his blade. He wasn't sure if he had hit its throat, but a pained rasping sound that emitted from the form beneath him confirmed his kill.

Talon rose from his position and dragged the body into what he could make out to be was a hedge. He then proceeded to return to camp. His bladed coat was bloodied and so were his daggers. _I wonder how she'll react when she wakes up in the morning... hmph._

* * *

A sunbeam that happened to be aimed directly at Selene's face woke her up. The brightness made her wince in discomfort until she was forced to fully awaken. Her first instinct was to search for Talon's whereabouts. She found him in the exact same position as yesterday, only… his clothes were bloodied. The abrupt discovery that something had occurred while she was asleep made her restless with worry, but also gave her a newfound hope. _What if someone came for me? Maybe my family knows that I'm missing! But… all this blood… whose is it?!_

She decided to examine Talon while he was still unconcious. _Is he injured? His complexion looks fine to me… but… maybe I should check on him. It's only to see how bad his injuries are, right? maybe I can escape if he's wounded badly._

Mustering her courage, she quietly approached Talon's resting figure. With a shaking hand, she gently rolled up his sleeves. Only minor cuts were visible. _Wow… he's muscular._ She blushed at the untimely thought. Selene quickly rolled his sleeves back down and moved onto his torso. The results were the same, except her cheeks grew even redder. He had a well-defined chest, which was marred by scars. No longer was she completely focused on examining his wounds.

Too late did Selene realize that Talon had awoken. The moment she lifted her head up, she was met by a pair of unreadable and dark eyes. Before she could pull away from the awkward situation, Talon firmly grabbed her arms. Selene was trembling in fear. _He's not going to kill me. Just say that you thought he was injured, and you wanted to make sure he was fine._

"Uh… I was just... checking you for-"

"Do you truly care for me, or were you going to run off in the case that I was grievously wounded?" interuppted Talon.

"I would never do such a thing! Demacians don't leave people to die!" Selene protested weakly.

"Yes, but I'm not your typical person, nor are you the typical Demacian citizen."

The two fell silent after the exchange. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, each trying to understand the other's thoughts. Slowly, Talon released Selene's wrists from his grasp. He rose to a standing position and began moving deeper into the forest.

"Let's go," gruffly commanded Talon. "Follow me."

Selene turned around to take one last look at the camp they were leaving behind. _He's unharmed. That means... what if he killed him? I'm sorry… whoever you were._

* * *

The trek was mostly silent except for the directional commands Talon gave. Talon had no reason to speak with Selene, and Selene was unsure how he would respond if she was to approach him. As dusk descended upon them, the duo made their way into a small inn concealed deep within the forest.

On the outside, the inn appeared normal except for its location. A few horses had been led to a small but sturdy stable attached to the building. Talon made his way inside the rural establishment. The wooden door creaked as he pushed it open. The two were greeted by a rush of warmth and the aroma of pig roasting on a spit. The hush of the atmosphere was occasionally interrupted by harsh laughter or agitated yelling. The lobby of the inn had curtained booths mostly full of whispering occupants. The rest hid scantily-dressed women giggling seductively into their patrons' ears.

Selene ducked her head down to avoid drawing attention to herself. _This isn't an inn! It's a brothel!_ She clutched her sides out of nervousness, and her cheeks were burning with shame from being present at an indecent business.

"Room for two," Talon said to the manager of the cathouse. He tossed five silver pieces onto the counter and was given a key with a room number tag attached to it in exchange.

The manager glanced at Selene, then asked of Talon, "I assume you won't be seeing Eva tonight?" _Eva?!_ Selene's eyes grew dangerously wide. _Don't tell me he was…_

"You know, she's looks awfully young to be in a place like this."

"It's none of your business. Stay out of this if you value your life." Talon spoke curtly. Without sparing the occupants of the lobby a second glance, Talon moved up the stairs and headed towards their room.

 _Wait... please tell me there are two beds..._


End file.
